1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to optical detection, and in particular, to an optical apparatus capable of rapidly changing optical path of the reference light to effectively enhance detection efficiency and an operating method thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In recent years, with the progress of the optical detection technology, the optical image scanning technology provides a non-invasive way to know the structure and the composition of the organizations of the object to be detected. Because it is rapid and non-invasive, it is widely applied to many regions, especially human body function detection and medical diagnostic.
Please refer to FIG. 1. FIG. 1 shows basic structure of the conventional optical interference detection apparatus. As shown in FIG. 1, the conventional optical interference detection apparatus 1 changes the position of the reflection mirror 14 (moving parallel to the z-direction in FIG. 1) to obtain different optical path differences to use Michelson interferometer effect to get the matter characteristics of the object 16 in depth direction (the z-direction in FIG. 1). That is to say, the reflection mirror 14 is used to reflect the reference light, and the optical interference detection apparatus 1 will determine the matter characteristics of the object 16 in depth direction by moving the position of the reflection mirror 14 and performing interference comparison to the detection signal. Therefore, the reflection mirror 14 is usually disposed on a scanning platform capable of moving along the z-direction to rapidly move back and forth.
From above, it can be known that the combination mechanism of the reflection mirror 14 and the scanning platform in the optical interference detection apparatus 1 will directly affect the optical path distance factor in optical interference provided by the reference light, and the detection efficiency of the optical interference detection apparatus 1 will be also affected. However, because the combination mechanism of the reflection mirror 14 and the scanning platform used in the conventional optical interference detection apparatus 1 fails to provide the function of rapidly changing the optical path of the reference light, the detection efficiency of the conventional optical interference detection apparatus 1 is not good enough.